


We Are Not The Crystal Gems

by Shirrin



Series: Morganite [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem OCs, OC centric, One Shot, Rated Teen for foul language, These are not replacement crystal gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirrin/pseuds/Shirrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are not the Crystal Gems<br/>But I guess we'll save the day<br/>And if you think we'll fail<br/>Fuck that, we'll find a way<br/>Maybe that's why the creatures of this world<br/>Don't tremble in fear at the sight of<br/>Ivory, Hematite, and Coral</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not The Crystal Gems

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post in my Gem OC centered series of one shots. I'm not re-writing the show nor am I replacing the characters of the show in some weird AU. In fact I'd like to think this isn't an AU at all. This is merely detailing the lives of a trio of Gems. Merely some characters I wanted to explore. If you're looking for Steven Universe characters then you've come to the wrong place. But if you're looking for a take on the Steven Universe universe, then I hope you enjoy!

_We are not the Crystal Gems_

But I guess we might as well be. I mean the horror story of the barracks, Ivory, vanished during the war and when she reappears she’s suddenly in love with life and for some reason is on earth of all places. I was sent here about a century or so ago actually to keep an eye out for the missing elite. But the moment I discovered the earths oceans I fell in love. I guess I decided that I wouldn’t mind being an outcast if it meant being stranded here. So, I mean, I haven’t given them the big fuck you yet. It’s only been a century after all. But yeah, like hell I’m letting any harm come to my sexy blue ball. Then Hematite, my commanding officer, came for what I think was a surprise inspection or some shit. I can never tell if that girl is going to kill me or not. I am not joking here, she never shows any emotion. At all. Ever! But whatever, so Hematite pops up out of fucking nowhere when I’m just swimming around and starts interrogating me. I mean I think she was interrogating me. She’s fucking scary. But Hematite’s askin’ her questions when Ivory just walks around the corner like it’s no big fucking deal at all. I mean, I’ve seen her here and there. The first time I nearly caught her too! Anyway she walks around the corner and Hematite just freezes on the spot. Ivory stops and fucking waves at her, like this shit happens every fucking day! I have no idea what happens next. Ivory ran off with a smile and the Hematite was just gone and when they come back Ivory isn’t a prisoner and Hematite’s not only alive but convinced to stay on earth and, you know, not kill everything on it. So, yeah, we’re no peace and harmony against all odds for the better of all Crystal Gems. But we aren’t killing anyone and we’re not letting the Homeworld in on are little escape, so I guess we aren’t all that different.

_But I guess we’ll save the day_

Like I said, I love the sea. It’s fucking awesome. And while I don’t really care about the humans, they’re part of the ecosystem of this place. Yeah, Gems are known for destroying shit. We know that the simplest way to cripple a planet is to take away a couple species here and there and let the delicate balance crumble. So I don’t care about the humans, but I do care about the ocean and by extension everything that also resides on it’s planet. As for Ivory, talk about a one-eighty. Before she disappeared that girl would end anything that moved, now she gets upset when she accidently injures an insect on this planet. She loves life suddenly, so I doubt she’ll let anything, Gem related or not, hurt this place she calls home. Now Hematite, you didn’t hear this from me but she’s in love with Ivory. I mean, how else would you explain her not going through with the standing orders to hunt down the Crystal Gems? No way, I am convinced that she has the biggest crush on Ivory. Also I guess they were in the war together before Ivory vanished, so I bet they have a history. But since Hematite loves Ivory and Ivory loves life then I doubt she’ll be letting anything on earth that would make Ivory upset.

_And if you think we’ll fail_

Of course, we haven’t always been the godly team we are now. For the longest time Hematite would go who-knows-where with Ivory and I would simply not give a fuck about them. Then I got too curious for my own good. Now in case you didn’t know anything about the best Gem, Corals usually have the ability to see whatever’s happening right now anywhere they please. Sure some are duds but they’re culled quickly after finding out that they are duds, so that doesn’t really matter. Anyway I looked for Ivory and Hematite like the nosy bitch I am. And I found them, in like twenty different places. So I went to the nearest pair to get some questions answered and I’ve been with them ever since, I guess. Course, that wasn’t the end of our struggles. Hematite still thought she was in charge of me. I fixed that little mistake of hers damn fast. And Ivory is always way too fucking happy. To this day I have not seen her angry and it’s really fucking irritating. It’s like she thinks she’s better than the rest of us just because she doesn’t kill anymore. So yeah we haven’t always been the best of pals.

_Fuck that, we’ll find a way_

I’d say we still aren’t now. But like hell we don’t cooperate. With my Sight, Hematite’s clones, and Ivory’s illusions, not to mention how all of us were ranking officers, nothing could stop us! No Gem, corrupt or not, no human, no beast, and certainly no Gem Tech can stand up to us. And while it might seems weird to pair a trident with a machinegun and a simple staff we make it fucking work. Those two fight together like they have been all their lives, which they might have fucking been if any of my hunches are right. Ivory fights with me like it’s choreographed or some shit. As for me and Hematite, she just likes to hang back and cover me while I do all the real work, that most of the enemies are gone by the time I’m done with my fight is meaningless. And if we ever can’t just hit whatever it is until it’s dead, we’ll one trait we all share is that we’re stubborn as fuck. Even if we have to try one hundred different times we won’t stop fighting until it stops moving.

_Maybe that’s why the creatures of this world_

Humans, humans, humans. Whenever someone brings up earth it’s always about the Crystal Gems and the war and humans. Well humans aren’t the only ones on this planet. I like fish better anyway. I don’t see what’s so great about humans. I don’t think Ivory does either. She seems to enjoy the small reptiles of this world more than any of the mammals. I don’t think Hematite likes anything here other than Ivory. Maybe the birds? Or maybe they like her and she doesn’t care? I don’t know. But hey, there’s another thing we all have in common. None of us really care about the humans.

_Don’t tremble in fear at the sight of_

Now I don’t know about the others, but when I got here not a single living being that could get away from me would be anywhere near me. It’s not like I’m capable of getting lonely or anything, I’m all the people I’ll ever need! But it did get pretty… Boring with no being around me. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the only reason I teamed up with these freaks. They’re entertaining as hell. It took a while, like fifty years, for me to actually see a living creature without using my Sight. But weirdly enough once Ivory came around they actually started playing with me. Okay so that could be another reason I stick with them, I like my fishy friends. Come to think of it, if this is what it was like for Ivory when she first vanished, why the hell didn’t she come back? No fuck that, why did she leave in the first fucking place? I’m pretty sure Hematite never gave a single fuck one way or the other about being alone though. I’d join the Goody-Goody Crystal Gems if she’s ever felt anything.

_Ivory, Hematite, and Coral_

So we’re not some savior bitches. We’re here and we ain’t leavin’ any time soon. Might as well get used to us.


End file.
